


broken-in

by andnowforyaya



Series: let me be your royal [1]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Face Slapping, M/M, Power Dynamics, daehyun is the stable boy, youngjae is the prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are so many things that Youngjae hates, that he grows to eventually hate - being made to sit in his father's war councils, ripe game from a hunt, when the servants soil his leisure tunic with dark berry juice - but he thinks he will never be able to hate or even tire of the way Daehyun's pink lips form a circle when Youngjae pounds into him, the high and needy noises that fall from his lips, the give of his body as Youngjae takes and takes and takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	broken-in

There are so many things that Youngjae hates, that he grows to eventually hate - being made to sit in his father's war councils, ripe game from a hunt, when the servants soil his leisure tunic with dark berry juice - but he thinks he will never be able to hate or even tire of the way Daehyun's pink lips form a circle when Youngjae pounds into him, the high and needy noises that fall from his lips, the give of his body as Youngjae takes and takes and takes.

"You saddled me the slow horse today on purpose," Youngjae growls, his hands squeezing the backs of Daehyun's thighs and pushing so that his knees are nearly by his ears. Another thing he will never tire of: the boy's flexibility.

Daehyun licks his lips, gasping as Youngjae rolls his hips, his dick plunging deep, and he grins, a little manic.

He always does seem a little off, a little left of center, but then Youngjae supposes you must be, a bit at least, to be fucking the crown prince in the middle of the night in his chambers if you're only a lowly stable boy.

"I don't know what you mean," Daehyun teases breathlessly. "Joko is a great mare. She responds well to you."

Youngjae punches into him, hard, and Daehyun tries to arch off the bed as he cries out in a voice made to carry, his body trembling. " _My prince_ ," he adds, eyes wet.

"I want the stallion, next time," Youngjae says.

"He's a hard animal to control," Daehyun cautions. His hands come up and his fingers card through Youngjae's hair. It had taken him months to earn the right to do so. Now, he runs his fingers across Youngjae's scalp when he's trying to appease.

But at this moment Youngjae does not want to be appeased. He crashes his lips into Daehyun's, swallowing the moan that escapes the other's when his cock drives into him again, brushing against that sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Control," Youngjae spits, biting at Daehyun's lips and then his jawline.

Daehyun squirms under him.

"You think I can't control an animal like that?"

"My prince," Daehyun says, his voice saccharine, "you have many talents, but animal taming isn't exactly your calling."

Youngjae grunts. His calling is only one thing, and Daehyun knows how irritated he becomes if there is any mention of it during their time together. Sure enough, he looks down, and Daehyun is smirking.

He feels a fresh wave of heat shoot through him into his gut at the smug, challenging face.

"We'll see about that," Youngjae promises huskily, and Daehyun drops the smirk, shivering, as Youngjae slows his thrusts and pulls out of him, sitting back on his heels.

His cock bobs in front of him, red and slick with oil.

Daehyun groans, low and guttural, and lets his feet drop to the mattress, Youngjae sitting between his knees. " _Your Highness_ ," he whines, apologetic and breathy. "I'm sorry. I overstepped my bounds. It was wrong for me to assume --"

"Silence."

Daehyun stops talking, flushing at how quickly he’s obeyed.

"Animals like that," Youngjae muses aloud, reaching forward and pressing two fingers into Daehyun's hole and applying pressure down, stretching the rim. “The ones that are trouble…”

Daehyun is slick with oil down there, too. At the stretch, he moans, eyelids fluttering, mouth fallen open again.

"They just need to be broken-in," Youngjae continues, dragging his fingers over the rim, dipping in again, fucking Daehyun slowly with his fingers.

Daehyun rocks his hips against them, breaths loud. His head rolls back as he puts weight onto his hands for leverage. "Who would break to you, _Your Highness_?"

Youngjae narrows his eyes. He knows he isn't the most impressive prince in history, in build or presence or bloodlust, and Daehyun may be one of the select few who may speak to him this way, in private, but even then, the slight pricks at him.

He shifts higher on the bed, pulling Daehyun to him, his cock brushing against Daehyun's thighs and then his belly as he leans over to grip Daehyun's chin in his hand. He kisses him, rough and bruising, a sigh escaping him when Daehyun mewls underneath him. Then he pulls back and slaps Daehyun across the cheek, quick enough to shock and with no real force behind it, cupping the warming skin after in his palm.

Daehyun freezes, his jaw slack, and lets out a squeaking exhale.

Youngjae watches his breathing pick up, his chest starting to heave, as he rubs his thumb over the reddening skin. His eyes grow dark, and then Daehyun licks his lips.

"Your insolence tonight annoys me," Youngjae whispers, edging their mouths closer. He pauses when he can feel Daehyun's breaths against his lips.

"What will you do to me?" Daehyun whispers back. He darts forward, stealing a kiss.

In response Youngjae reaches between them with his other hand, shifting his hips as he does so, and he guides himself back into Daehyun, into that tight, slick warmth.

Daehyun's eyes roll back into head when Youngjae is fully seated inside him. He whimpers, rolling his hips to try to pull Youngjae even deeper.

Youngjae thrusts, slowly at first and building rhythm. Daehyun's hands reach behind him to brace himself against the headboard as he speeds up, pulling those delicious, whining noises out of Daehyun's body, until he is pounding into him again, and Daehyun's body molds to him like clay.

"Ah!" Daehyun cries out, over and over, eyes closed in bliss, that red mark on his cheek.

Youngjae taps it with his hand. Then, again, harder.

Daehyun moans.

Youngjae forces himself to slow. He measures the mark on Daehyun's face and strikes it, and he knows it stings, but Daehyun releases the headboard to claw at Youngjae's shoulders, tears in his eyes and falling fast.

"Your Highness," Daehyun gasps, drawing Youngjae down to him.

"Don't call me that anymore," Youngjae hisses. "Not when we're like this."

Daehyun swallows. His tears have slowed and his cheek is tender and bright.

Youngjae kisses him there, a gentle contrast, and Daehyun stutters, " _Y-Youngjae_."

He cants his hips forward.

Daehyun's blunt nails drag down his back.

Fucking Daehyun is like sinking into his plush furs after the first bite of winter; his body is sweet heat and Youngjae craves him dangerously. So he fucks him, feeling his orgasm building as Daehyun moans beneath him. "Again," he grits out.

"Youngjae," Daehyun says, more readily this time. "Youngjae, Youngjae, _Youngjae_."

His name on Daehyun's lips takes hold of his chest and squeezes, and as he thrusts into him he sees white, sees Daehyun's pink lips and mussed dark hair, a tiny rise at the corners of his lips to suggest a smile while he's being pounded into Youngjae's bed.

And that red, red cheek.

Youngjae marked him. He wants so much, suddenly, to mark him more, imagining how well Daehyun's skin would bruise, red welts raised along his arms and the backs of his thighs, how much he would shake underneath him.

He comes to that image, crying out, and feels Daehyun's hands in his hair, softly scratching, and pumps into Daehyun until he is spent, until that coil of heat in his belly loosens.

"Youngjae," Daehyun says a final time, tender. Between them it is sticky with Daehyun's own release.

Something else rises to the surface inside Youngjae, pebbling his skin. Embarrassment.

He pushes himself off of the other, and his dick slides out, flagging. Daehyun winces at the loss, but does not reach out for him.

Good.

"It's nearly morning," Youngjae says, sitting back on his heels.

Daehyun’s chest rises and falls slowly as he stares at Youngjae, his eyes unreadable. Then, he looks down, and he nods. "Allow me a moment," he says in a rasp. He adds, "Your Highness.”

It seems forced from his throat.

A part of Youngjae wants to fold Daehyun into his arms and sleep with him until the sun rises, and that part is rapidly growing with each night they spend together, each afternoon Youngjae passes at the stables.

The other part reminds him that he is a prince.

Daehyun moves gingerly from the bed, footsteps light, and bends to pick up his trousers and tunic. He slips both on quickly, and then he sits again on the edge of the mattress. He opens his mouth as though to speak, but closes it again without a word.

"I will come to the stables again," Youngjae says. "And this time you'll give me the stallion."

Daehyun smiles. "If Your Highness wishes it."

"I wish for a lot of things, Daehyun," Youngjae says. "I don't always get what I want."

The smile drops from Daehyun's face. "I wish I could help."

Youngjae says nothing to that.

After a few more moments of silence, Daehyun leans over and kisses Youngjae on the cheek, and when Youngjae turns his face toward him, he kisses him on the lips.

"Go now, or you'll meet with Jongup in the hall," Youngjae murmurs against him.

"If Your Highness wishes it," Daehyun returns.

Youngjae closes his eyes.

When he opens them again, Daehyun is gone.

.


End file.
